pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skitter Leaf
The Skitter Leaf may look like a plant, but it's actually an insectoid relative of pond skaters. It's somewhat rare, but irrelevant towards putting in your Onion/pod, for they only give one Pikmin/Poko. If you approach them, they wake up from their camouflaged state, and escape from you. This enemy is sort of a terrestrial version of the Wogpole. Throwing a Pikmin on it will immediately kill it. This enemy cannot be petrified when it hides on the ground, only when its is up and active. There are rare occasions where one will duck right when it loses all its hp, thus dying right when you approach it. They are usually located in very fresh places, such as near or in water or foliage. They attempt to flee with a cricket-like chirp when approached, and leave a leaf upon death, which requires only 1 Pikmin to carry. Notes Olimar's Notes The Skitter Leaf is a relative of the pond skater that sheds its wings and adapted to life on the ground. With no residual traits of its airborne past, the Skitter Leaf can neither fly nor skit across the surface of the water. The wings have since evolved into the leaf-like structure on its back, which serves to hide the Skitter Leaf through mimicry. It appears quite effective, as few predators can see through this clever disguise. Louie's Notes This superb amalgamation of juicy meat and leafy greens ensures that the Skitter Leaf will be the new spinach! How to Kill Swarm it with Pikmin, or toss one directly onto its back; Purple Pikmin work especially well for the latter method. It has low vitality and can also be easily defeated by captains. In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption These can take a brief flight with their wing-like leaves now. Also the cricket-chirp alerts enemies to your presence. Pikmin: New World ﻿ In this game they are commonly seen both in and outside of small bodies of water. Some are even seen inside lakes like the one in the Great Grey Beyond. They can sometimes even carry sugarslicks, makes them a lot more worth it to kill. The sectipedes found in this game are equally useful, as they provide homes for honeywisps. Other skitterlings are also found in this game﻿, including the game's first boss, the Leafy Lobskitter that is found at the bottom of the Beastly Burrow. Olimar's Notes " This creature's amazing wings are fused so that they create a leaf structure on its back. Though this pond skater-like insect has obviously evolved this leaf for camouflage, its structure is actually a highly intricate network of water-filled veins. These veins are used to transport nutrients to and from a clorophyll-like material that resides within the outer cell wall of its wing cells that along with giving it its distict leafy-green hue, allow it to actually photosynthesize food through its wings. Though this adaptation was most likely discovered by accident, this species rarely ever has to eat or hunt because of this." Louie's Notes " Take several leaves and put in a bowl along with tomatos, onions, bacon bits, mushrooms, olive oil, a pint of cheri, and bits of carrot. Add salt and pepper to the mix and then pour on the caeser salad dressing. Toss the salad with a wooden spoon until all prepared. Goes great with croutons." Sagittarius's Notes " An excellent addition to an indoor vivarium, this timid insect is often perfectly camouflaged. Its leaf turns a brilliant green if there is a sufficient level of nutrition in the soil to support plantlife, meaning that the species can be put in plant pots to monitor the soil's fertility. Along with that, it can also be put in a tank along with even the most aggressive of beasts as few will see it as food due to its perfect mimicry of a simple leaf." Libra's Notes " All-natural is all-the-rage on Hocotate. If it isn't organic or biodegradable, people will want absolutely nothing to do with it. That's why, if you want to stay on top, you've got to think green! And this creature has just the miraculous thing to allow you to do so. Its giant leaf is not only 100% natural, but its velvety surface conserves heat like a warm blanket and will never rot away. In fact the leaf will continue on living and growing even after being separated from the actual creature if treated with proper care. This means that your hat and boots will continue growing sizes, meaning that you won't have to get new ones for at least three years!" Category:Harmless enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Beginner's cave Category:Icy hills Category:Green garden Category:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin: New World